Bacterial plant infections are known to be intractable. Most common, commercially available agents that are effective for treating plant infections caused by fungi (filamentous fungi) are not effective for treating bacterial infections; therefore, only a limited number of agents, such as inorganic or organic copper fungicides, streptomycin, oxolinic acids, and biological pesticides, are currently used as bacterial infection control agents. Furthermore, even when these control agents are used, a satisfactory control effect cannot always be achieved depending on the type of farm product. In recent years, the generation of oxolinic-acid-resistant Burkholderia glumae and the like has been reported. This makes the control of bacterial plant infections even more difficult.
Patent Document 1 discloses that some types of amide compounds act on bacteria to inhibit biofilm (biomembrane) formation. However, the document is silent about the control effect of the amide compound on bacterial plant infections. In fact, as is clear from the Test Example described later, the amide compound of Patent Document 1 has no control effect on bacterial infections.
Under the current situation in which there is an insufficient variety of agents that are effective for controlling bacterial plant infections, there is a strong demand for the development of such agents.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-512290